


I jumped into the pool in October

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A dash of Kaoru's daddy issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, hinted relationship at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Kaoru thinks, when he will get his freedom?A chance encounter that got to get to know his eccentric classmate, Madara a little bit more.[ Enstars Secret Santa 2020 ]
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I jumped into the pool in October

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinzou_enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to the lovely Cian! I hope that you would enjoy this simple (and rushed) MadaKao fic. Writer's block got in the way but I'm super glad I managed to finish it on time!  
> I always base my fics on certain songs I brainrot to, so this fic is based of Keyakizaka46's supposed to be 9th single 10月のプールに飛び込んだ (the english translation is actually the title of the fic.)   
> I hope you enjoy small emotional MadaKaos! Hope you enjoy :D

_ Oh, how Kaoru wished life would be easier back at home. _

The bell had rung and he pretended that he wasn’t able to hear it, just like he had always done. Usually, this would be the chance to head out and hook up with some girls, the idol course doesn’t really care about attendance that much, as long as you are able to balance idol work and school work you’re pretty much free to do whatever you want but for some reason Kaoru decided not to leave the school building just to hangout with girls, instead he found himself soaking his feet on the school’s pool. “The beach would be way better than this,” he sighed to himself as he continued to paddle his feet at the pool. Thankfully, no one was having their physical education class right at the pool, he has it all to himself.

Life at home for him started to get rough as each single day passes by. Nowadays, his father started being home often which made Kaoru feel suffocated whenever he’s with him on the same roof. There was never a time where his own father minded his own business, he would always ask, “What good have you done to this family?” as he starts to throw away the idol magazines that Kaoru had bought. At any given chance as possible, he would find a way to sleep someplace else without being in the same roof as his father, it was only now he found himself constantly camping out at a computer cafe. It was good enough for him, he had the money to stay longer.

Suddenly, a bizarre idea jumped into his head, what if he jumped in this pool with his uniform on?

When he thought about it, he thought about his club president, Kanata. Kaoru slightly cringed at his own idea though, has the blue haired weirdo’s influence finally rubbed off on him to the point that he will consider jumping onto the pool just to relieve stress? Well, as he hated to admit it, it was a yes. After a moment of thinking, he then stood up. Kaoru screamed as loud as he could as he jumped down to the pool. Right after he jumped, he then realized.  _ His uniform is wet.  _ The blond sighed as he looked up to the blue sky, no one heard him right? 

Just when he thought no one had heard him yell, Kaoru could hear footsteps towards his direction. He quickly rose up from the pool in order to squeeze out the water out of his clothes. While he was doing that, his eyes quickly averted to the person who decided to walk in the pool area, it was his classmate Mikejima Madara. “Oh? Has Kaoru-san picked up the mannerisms of Kanata-kun?” he grinned. 

The blond rolled his eyes at him, “Shut up. This was just an impulse decision,” he replied. Kaoru was squeezing out the water out of his hair when suddenly Madara handed him a towel. He didn’t know when he was able to get the towel out of nowhere but he silently accepted the towel and wiped his hair with it. Both of them remained there in silence, it was certainly awkward seeing your classmate suddenly wet because they thought it was a nice choice to jump into the water because of emotions piling up. Kaoru closed his eyes for a while to think, maybe Madara was used to this. Isn’t he close to Kanata? Maybe that’s why he has an extra towel prepared. Right after he finished drying up his hair, he quickly turned to the brunette right next to him, “Why are you here though? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

Madara laughed, “Class already ended! You did miss out a huge portion~” he hummed, “Actually a loud scream and decided to investigate who’s in the pool area. If it was Kanata-san, he would be still in the pool by the time I arrived,” he replied. “Enough of that, why were you in the pool Kaoru-san?” 

Kaoru averted his gaze away from him, how was he supposed to explain to him that he just screamed as he jumped on the pool just because he wanted to let go pent up emotions from his own household? The brunette let out a sigh as he softly smiled at him, “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me the reason why, but we really need to get you a change of clothes now. You’ll stay here, Mama will bring you a fresh uniform real quick~” Madara hummed and just like that, he was out of his sight. Kaoru was thankful that he didn’t choose to interrogate him further than that. Thank god he was understanding. The blond sighed to himself as he looked up to the sky. 

Ah yes, he wouldn’t forget the day he jumped into the pool in October. 

* * *

Ever since that encounter, Kaoru found himself talking to Madara even more, despite the eccentric being he was, the other would enjoy taking time off just to talk to him. It started from small talk about idol work, school work and other things but it gradually went to talks about personal life. Although Kaoru could talk to him about his issues at home, he decided not to because he did not need to worry about his own problems, after all he already has a lot on his plate with his personal life, he didn’t want to burden Madara more with even more problems. 

“Kaoru-san~ Are you free this upcoming weekend?” Madara asked him as he took a bite of his lunch. The blond looked up at him, confused on what he was plotting. He quickly grinned at Kaoru, “You like going to aquariums right? Well, I got two passes to the local aquarium thanks to Kanata-san’s help! Do you want to go?” he grinned. 

Well, who was Kaoru to say no to a trip to the aquarium? 

For some reason, the invitation made him feel butterflies in his stomach, was this normal? To feel so warm when a boy invites you out to go somewhere else? Is this how girls feel whenever their crush invites them to hang out? Kaoru thought to himself, is it really okay for a man to feel warm and light around another man? He recalled the times where he kept on saying mingling with other males is disgusting and he would want to be with females instead but why does he… want to be with Madara even more? When he got home, he immediately threw himself to the bed, thank god, his father was on a business trip this week so he doesn’t need to go sleep some place else. Kaoru quickly stuffed his face on his pillow, like a high school girl falling in love. He muttered to himself, “This is the worse…,” with a small grin on his face. 

\---

Time does pass by when you’re having fun. Right after that, Kaoru and Madara started going to more places to hang out during the weekends. It even surprised some of their fellow schoolmates that Kaoru Hakaze, someone who hated going out with boys, is suddenly hanging out frequently with one? He didn’t mind now, there was something in Madara that made him start to like hanging out with boys more. Was it because of their chance encounter before? 

The time for them to graduate has drawn near and Kaoru found himself skipping classes again just as he was starting to have a regular attendance. He just couldn’t help it, as graduation draws near he couldn’t help but think what his father would do with him afterwards once he graduates. Would he pull him out of idol activities and force him to go to a college abroad and control the rest of his life or would he continue to shame him for the path that he has chosen? 

Everytime he skipped classes, he would always go to the same location, which was the pool. Kaoru didn’t know why but probably it’s because the pool is the closest thing to the beach. Suddenly taken back to the month of October, the blond remembers the time that he jumped into the pool and well properly interacted with Madara. Now, he felt tempted to do the same thing once more. 

_ Would he be able to ascertain true freedom?  _

  
  


_ “Go ahead and laugh at me,”  _ he thought, slowly standing up as he prepared to jump to the pool.

_ “I swim with my uniform as it is.” _

_ “Would I get scolded?”  _ Would Madara ask him a lot of questions? 

_ And in the cold water _

_ I raised a splash _

_ I won’t let anyone stop me. _

It was at that same time, he appeared reaching out his hand for Kaoru. It was like he knew that he would jump at that time and he would come to save him, Madara softly smiled at him, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kaoru could feel tears fall down his cheeks and grabbed his hand. “Would you mind listening to me?” 

He jumped on the pool in October and he did it again in February, a month before graduation. Even with his wet uniform, Madara hugged him as he silently listened to him let out his emotions. For once in his life, he felt warm again. His embrace strongly reminded him of the embrace that his mother used to give. 

Ah, maybe he does love him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter @treasureknights where I mostly talk about idol stuff such as Sakurazaka46 and more! <3


End file.
